


pазбей меня на кусочки (ведь ты подобен раю)

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: Стив берёт руку Тони в свою, наклоняется через стол между ними и слабо улыбается ему дрожащими губами. Тони собирается с духом. Он знает, что сейчас будет.(Спойлер: Тони не знает, что сейчас будет)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 111





	pазбей меня на кусочки (ведь ты подобен раю)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [break me to pieces (I think you're just like heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726701) by [WitchofEndor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofEndor/pseuds/WitchofEndor). 



> Название из песни 'Cassiopeia' от Сары Бареллис.

Стив берёт руку Тони в свою, наклоняется через стол между ними и слабо улыбается ему дрожащими губами. Тони собирается с духом. Он знает, что сейчас будет.

Стив нервничал последние пару дней и странно вёл себя вот уже несколько недель. Тони не мог до конца понять, когда всё пошло не так, но он ожидал этого, поэтому нетрудно было заметить, когда Стив начал бросать на него длинные задумчивые взгляды, думая, что Тони не замечает. Наверное, это началось где-то около их годовщины. Это был хороший день, но Тони не удивлялся, что для Стива это стало сигналом переосмыслить, какого чёрта они вообще делали.

Поэтому Тони собирался с духом и готовил себя к расставанию, к любой ‘дело не в тебе, дело во мне’ речи, которую состряпал Стив, наверняка даже не догадываясь, насколько это было избито.

\- Послушай, Тони, - сказал Стив, до сих пор неуверенно улыбаясь, - я хотел с тобой поговорить…

Естественно, именно в этот момент раздалась сирена общего сбора мстителей, потому что к чёрту жизнь Тони.

***

Битва оказалось короткой, но сложной, и Стив с Тони легли спать уставшие и разбитые. Стив не стал пытаться упомянуть в разговоре неминуемое расставание, так что Тони отчаянно цеплялся за остатки их времени вместе, крепко обняв Стива, когда они легли в кровать. Теперь уже неважно, раздражает его или нет прилипчивость Тони. Тони всё равно его потеряет.

Тони пытался не чувствовать себя слишком разбитым. Он знал, что это случится. Он скорбел по этим отношениям со дня их начала, так что это уже не свежая рана. Тони думал, что он научился на своих прошлых ошибках, и теперь ему будет проще это пережить. С Пеппер Тони позволил себе притвориться, что это может не закончиться, и куда это его привело? Он был разбит, когда Пеппер ушла. И он будет разбит, когда уйдёт и Стив, но он хотя бы будет этого ожидать. Он был готов к этому удару с момента, как Стив поцеловал его в утреннем свете на общей кухне башни мстителей.

Серьёзно, Тони был удивлён, что это продлилось так долго. Может, виновата была их первая годовщина. Или, может, Стив наконец нашёл себе кого-нибудь другого, какую-нибудь хорошую мисс Америка, которая действительно ему подходит. Она наверняка учитель в детском саду. Или, может, это даже другой супергерой, но это кто-то без такого багажа, как у Тони.

Тони надеялся, что он не был знаком с этим человеком. Так будет легче притвориться, что он счастлив за Стива. Потому что он  _ будет  _ счастлив за Стива. Стив заслуживает кого-то лучше, чем Тони, и они оба это знали.

Поэтому Тони цеплялся за Стива и едва спал той ночью, но ему довелось насладиться последними моментами его времени с любовью всей его жизни, так что. Вот и всё.

***

Это случилось на следующий день. У Тони до сих пор немного болело тело после битвы, но это были всего лишь синяки, поэтому он работал над своей бронёй в мастерской. Стив присоединился к нему где-то час назад или около того и сейчас сидел на диване и рисовал, что было привычно. Что было менее привычно, так это как он время от времени начинал постукивать карандашом по колену и смотреть в пустоту.

Так что Тони знал, что это случится. Стив пытался найти правильные слова, или набраться смелости, или ещё что.

В конце концов Стив поднялся с дивана и сказал:

\- Ты сейчас можешь остановиться на минуту?

Обычно в такой момент Тони мог бы ответить с каким-нибудь пошлым намёком. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он лишь проглотил свои сожаления, все мольбы, которые были готовы сорваться с его губ (‘я могу быть лучше, пожалуйста, просто дай мне ещё один шанс, я люблю тебя’), и расправил плечи.

\- Да, - сказал Тони и услышал, что его голос стал низким и бесцветным. - Что такое, Стив?

Он хотел дать Стиву возможность сказать свою часть, но когда Стив улыбнулся, это была та же самая дрожащая улыбка со вчерашнего дня, и на неё было больно смотреть. Тони опустил взгляд на свой стол, покрутил в руках отвёртку, которую держал, и начал ждать, пока Стив разобьёт его сердце.

\- Я хотел с тобой кое о чём поговорить, - начал Стив и сделал глубокий вдох. Его дыхание сорвалось.

Стиву было трудно это сказать. Стив нервничал. Тони не понимал, почему Стив  _ нервничал  _ из-за этого. Он, что, думал, что Тони будет этому сопротивляться? Он, что, переживал, что Тони  _ действительно  _ станет умолять, вместо того чтобы всё это проглотить?

\- Всё нормально, - сказал Тони, на секунду мимолётно встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. Его глаза такие голубые. Его глаза Тони любил больше всего, потому что больше всего Тони любил те части, которых не коснулась сыворотка. Его глаза. Его смех. Его доброта. Тони попытался улыбнуться. - Всё нормально, тебе не обязательно это говорить. Я знаю. Я понимаю.

Стив моргнул с удивлением.

\- Ты… правда? - спросил он практически с надеждой в голосе.

Тони пожалел, что он не присел для этого разговора. Его голос был твёрдым, но его ноги нет. Он положил отвёртку на стол и повёл рукой по своей шее, пытаясь собрать вместе то, что осталось от его гордости.

\- Да, - ответил Тони. - Я понимаю. Я знал, что это случится. Я не идиот, - он выдохнул самоуничижительный смешок, не встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, который молча застыл на месте. - Ты можешь… нам не обязательно об этом говорить. Я понимаю. Слушай, я буду здесь ещё где-то несколько часов, если хочешь забрать свои вещи из моей комнаты. Или… или я могу забрать свои, можешь оставить комнату себе, просто… как ты хочешь.

\- Как я хочу, - повторил Стив странным голосом. - Тони, с чего мне хотеть забирать свои вещи? Ты можешь сказать нет, это не значит, что мы должны… - не странным голосом, осознал Тони. Стив говорил так, будто ему  _ больно.  _ Тони наконец снова поднял взгляд и увидел, что лицо Стива было осунувшимся и грустным. Это, что, Тони сделал? - Мы не должны  _ расставаться  _ из-за этого.

Тони не понимал.

\- Я не понимаю, - признал Тони, потому что он работал над тем, чтобы его слова отражали его мысли. Это было важным моментом с Брюсом, у которого, по всей видимости, не было времени ходить вокруг да около проблем. - Я думал, в этом всё дело? Что всё дело в расставании?

Стив ещё секунду выглядел осунувшимся, но затем его брови взлетели в удивлении вверх. Они стояли пару секунд как идиоты, пялясь друг на друга, а потом что-то изменилось в выражении лица Стива, и вот он уже совсем не выглядел удивлённым.

\- Тони, ты, что, думал, что я расстаюсь с тобой?

Инстинкты Тони кричали такие вещи, как ‘беги!’ и ‘прячься!’, но он, правда, не понимал, что происходит, и голос Брюса твердил в его голове ‘проговори об этом как взрослый человек, Тони, тебе уже больше сорока лет’. Каким-то образом Брюс превалировал над инстинктами, и Тони сказал:

\- А разве  _ не это  _ тут происходит?

Стив снова выглядел так, будто ему было больно, но это была другая боль. У него было такое выражение лица, когда Тони делал больно  _ себе,  _ когда на него падало целое здание, или когда ему нужно было лечить сломанные рёбра. Это было его ‘о, Тони’ лицо.

\- Я думал, мы оставили в прошлом ту часть, где ты ожидаешь, что я уйду при первой возможности, - сказал Стив и сделал шаг ближе к Тони. Он взял его руку в свою, поднял между ними и поцеловал его ладонь, будто Тони был бесценным. - Я думал, мы оставили это в прошлом, когда поняли, что любим друг друга. Я был неправ?

\- Э, - ответил Тони, пытаясь переоценить происходящее. Было очень похоже на то, что Стив  _ не  _ расставался с ним. Инстинкты Тони хотели начать праздновать, отвлечь Стива от всего этого недоразумения и затащить его в постель (или на диван, или на стол, какая разница), но Стив очень пристально смотрел в его глаза, и Тони не мог отвести взгляд. - Видимо, ты был неправ? - попытался он, решив, что этот ответ был правильным.

Стив наклонился и поцеловал его, что было обещающе, но затем он отстранился и поцеловал его в щёку, и затем в лоб.

\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо и серьёзно сказал Стив. Он сжал руку Тони. - Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, никогда. А если мы всё-таки когда-то и расстанемся, то это не станет для тебя неожиданностью. Не будет такого, что я просто решу, что я больше тебя не люблю, и уйду без предупреждения.

У Тони словно выбили весь воздух из лёгких.

\- Оу, - выдохнул он и прислонился лбом ко лбу Стива. - Ладно. Это… приятно это знать.

Они стояли так пару минут, обмениваясь одним воздухом и успокаиваясь (по крайней мере, в случае Тони). Затем он мысленно пробежался по событиям прошедшего дня и попытался обработать информацию.

Информация до сих пор не имела никакого логического смысла.

\- Так к чему было всё это напыщенное ‘нам нужно поговорить’ и тому подобное? - спросил Тони, отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза и не заработать себе при этом косоглазие. - Мне же не показалось. Ты нервничал из-за чего-то. Если ты не собирался бросать меня, то что тогда?

Стив выглядел смущённым.

\- Эм, давай поговорим об этом в другой раз?

Тони почувствовал, как напрягается, и не смог ничего с этим поделать, пусть даже его сознание напоминало его инстинктам, что Стив  _ прямым текстом только что сказал,  _ что он не бросает его.

Стив, похоже, заметил это - как он мог не заметить, стоя так близко в личном пространстве Тони? - и снова нахмурился.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив. - Значит, мне не удастся обставить это как сюрприз.

\- Что обставить как сюрприз? - спросил Тони, приказывая своему телу расслабиться.

Стив улыбнулся - его губы снова дрогнули - и наклонился для быстрого поцелуя. Отстранившись, он очень серьёзно посмотрел на Тони и сказал:

\- Я собираюсь предложить тебе пожениться.

Мозг Тони вошёл в ступор.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне  _ пожениться?  _ \- неверяще спросил он.

\- Не прямо сейчас, - успокоил его Стив. - Не спустя пять минут после того, как ты думал, что я бросаю тебя. Но скоро, - все инстинкты Тони орали ‘паника!’. - Тебе не обязательно говорить да, и ничего не изменится, если ты скажешь нет, будь это ‘пока нет’ или ‘никогда нет’.

\- Ты хочешь пожениться со мной, - сказал Тони, и он даже не осознавал, насколько шокированным он был этим фактом, пока не услышал свой собственный голос. -  _ Со мной.  _ Тебе не кажется это, ну, не знаю, кошмарной идеей?

Стив улыбнулся, и в этот раз его губы нисколько не дрожали. Это была настоящая улыбка, солнце-выглядывает-из-за-туч улыбка. Ещё одна любимая вещь Тони в Стиве.

\- Это кажется мне великолепной идеей, - сказал Стив таким уверенным голосом, что Тони не мог ему не поверить, всего чуть-чуть. - Я хочу провести остаток жизни с тобой, Тони. Я хочу, чтобы все это знали. Я хочу, чтобы  _ ты  _ это знал. Я хочу называть тебя своим мужем, - он снова наклонился вперёд, прислоняясь ко лбу Тони, и Тони затопило таким чувством любви к нему, что он чуть не разревелся. Он не станет реветь. Но он мог бы.

\- Оу, - лишь всё, что он смог из себя выдавить.

\- И если ты скажешь нет, то я всё равно хочу быть с тобой всегда, - продолжил Стив. - Когда я сделаю тебе предложение, это не будет ультиматумом. Это будет просто проявлением моей уверенности, что я всегда буду любить тебя.

Тони решил проглотить панику, но вдруг осознал, что она исчезла. Он поднял свою свободную руку, ту, которая не была зажата между ним и Стивом, и положил ее Стиву на шею.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Стив, - сказал он, и теперь он звучал уверенно. Он слышал это в своём голосе. - Ты должен знать, - начал и он и почувствовал, как его губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, - когда ты предложишь, я скажу да.


End file.
